Ever Flowing Tears
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Have you ever heard someone cry out so painfully that it made you heart cry out in pain? Read about Naruto and Hinata's painfull encounter... [naruhina]
1. Chapter 1

On a cold damp night sobs could be heard from a distance. The cries were coming closer and closer to wear he was sitting…

Naruto had been sitting under that tree all evening. He had been having a particularly bad day and he was feeling worse about himself than ever before. Little did he know, there was about to be something that would comfort him…

The sobs, cries and sniffs were getting louder and closer. Naruto only realized the noise when he had heard a light thud along with the sobs. He put his head up. He heard pained cries coming from the other side of the tree. He was trying to figure out who it was when he heard the voice…

"sob why… why is it always like this? sob, sob why?"

Hinata? thought Naruto.

He turned his head around the tree to see if he was right and he was. He could see Hinata's face blood red with her eyes dripping with tears and screwed shut. He wanted to ask what was wrong but figured he was in no state to comfort anyone that night. He stayed on that side of the tree listening to her pained sobs and cries. He listened more and more and it only seemed to get worse and more painful with time. The sobs started to pierce Naruto's heart and he felt drips hit his hand. He was crying now. On both sides of the tree sat two crying genin and Naruto was frozen to do anything about it. He felt so isolated there, so hurt, so abandoned, like the whole world had been forced down upon him, he needed something to hold onto. With each pained sob Hinata let out, Naruto's pain grew another inch…

Hinata was sitting upright now and she had her hands covering her face. All of a sudden she felt someone take her hands and place her arms around something. She opened her eyes and through her tears she recognized the familiar orange coat…

"Naruto?" sniffed Hinata.

She could feel moisture penetrating her jacket on her shoulder.

"Naruto… are you crying?"

"Does it matter?"

"No…"

Hinata hugged him back and Naruto held her closer. They began crying inot each other's shoulders and stayed like that for a long time. They didn't know why the other person was crying nor did they ask, but they had a desire to hold the other, to comfort the other as well as themselves…

Tears started to dry and sobs began to become weaker. They pulled apart from each other. The sudden change in temperature made Hinata start to shiver, plus it didn't help that a cold mist had started to fall. Naruto got up and held out a hand to help Hinata to rise. She accepted the hand and got up as well. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, looking into each other's blood shot puffy eyes. Naruto pulled Hinata close once again and looked at her with great affection and emotion. Hinata for the first time began to blush and then she felt Naruto's lips touch hers. She closed her eyes and savored each moment. Naruto pulled back then leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"Thank you…"

He began to walk away when he turned around one last time.

"Say Hinata… would you want to come over to my house one of these days?"

"Um… sure." She smiled sweetly.

"Great…"

And with that Naruto and Hinata went off in their separate directions, feeling lifted and a lot happier…


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is it… I'm here…"

Hinata had finaly came to Naruto's house. After that evening she had spent with him, he had invited her over one of these days and today was the day. She stopped infont of the door and was really nervous. Thoughts rushed through her head as she was about to knock. She thought about her tears, Naruto's tears and that sweet kiss he had given her. She blushed at that thought, but this was it, she was here now…

She lightly tapped at the door and almost simultaneously, the door swung opne. There stood Naruto with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He blushed slightly and slurped back the noodle.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Hinata.

"Not at all…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "… I just had a late lunch is all… you're right in time Hinata.

"Okay…" she said blushing.

"So um… come on in!"

Naruto held the door open for Hinata and closed it gently behind her as she walked in. Hinata looked around.

"Sorry about the mess…" said Naruto smirking.

"That's… okay" said Hinata sweatdropping.

Hinata knew that Naruto was disorganized but never thought that his house was this messy. IN her head, she had no trouble with it, she thought it was charming.

"Seriously, I knew you were coming… I should have cleaned up…" said Naruto with a regretful tone.

"Seriously Naruto… it's okay, how about I help you clean?"

"No way! I could never ask you to do that Hinata…"

"You don't have to ask, I'm offering! So… where do we start?"

Hinata went up the hall and started to tidy up some study scrolls. Naruto wondered why he never saw Hinata this way before. After that evening, he had never stopped thinking about her. He had never looked at Hinata in that way before and really struggled with the thought. She was so sweet and kind and she must in some way share deep pain like him, plus it helped that she was really cute too. He blushed at that thought and ran up the hall to help her…

"Heh! Thanks Hinata, I really appreciate… WHOA!" with a bang and a boom, Naruto tripped over a pair of pants and landed flat on his face. "Ow…"

"Oh my goodness! Naruto, are you okay?" said HInata bending down to help him.

Naruto got up weakly, shook his head vigorously and grinned widely at Hinata with that big goofy smile he always has.

"Heh, heh! I'm clumsy today, aren't I?"

Hinata smiled sweetly and giggled softly. Naruto looked at her warmly and said something that he just couldn't hold back.

"Can I tell you something HInata?"

"Um… sure…"

"You look really cute today…" he smiled

She blushed really hard.

"Um… uh… thank… you…" She was tripping over her sentence and was super red in the face.

"Heh, you know…" said Naruto getting upright "… you don't have to be so embarrassed around me, otherwise I'll start blushing too…" he smiled.

"Hm…" she giggled "Okay… I'll try…" she blushed one last time and after that, she stopped because she was beginning to be really comfortable with him. They spent all afternoon cleaning, laughing and having a really fun time with each other.

Around & o'clock, they were sitting on the floor under a window looking at an old class picture.

"Heh, heh, what a class we were!" said Naruto.

"Hm… yeah. Oh look at Kiba and Shino!"

"Ha! Kiba made Akamaru take the picture too!"

"Yeah. Look at Sakura and Ino! You can almost feel the electricity of the glare that they're giving each other."

"And look at that Sasuke in the middle of them! He thinks he's so special that smug…"

"Naruto… you shouldn't talk about your teammate like that, but…"

"Huh? But what…"

"Well I wasn't like the other girls… I never had a crush on him…"

"Well, who did you have a crush on?"

"What? What makes you think that I had a crush on anyone?"

"Well I don't know… you seem to be getting awfully flustered for someone who never had a crush on anyone…"

"Well… if you really want to know…"

"Yes…" said Naruto getting interested. He was happy to hear that she never had a crush on Sasuke, but he was even more interested to hear who she really did have a crush on. He was mentally crossing his fingers that it was him. His sudden change in feelings towards her was making him really want to ask her to be his girlfriend. He payed even closer attention when she began to speak.

"Okay… well, back in school I had the biggest crush on… well… it was… you…" she blushed and smiled sweetly at him. Now he began to blush.

"Um…" he said flustered "so…, do you… well what I mean is… who, do you like now?"

"Hn… well, it's… you, obviously…" she looked down.

Angels began to sing in Naruto's ears. Yes! She liked him back, she still liked him! He got up, knelt down infront of her and took her hands into his. He was smiling softly and looked Hinata directly in the eyes. He was blushing slightly and he had small tears in his eyes. Hinata looked at him blushing as well. Naruto gulped and Hinata was unaware about that bomb that he was about to drop.

"Um… Hinata…"

"Uh… yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that…" he gripped her hands tighter and blushed harder. "… well Hinata… after getting to know you, and after seeing how well you make me feel about myself I just think that it's only right for me to ask well um to… well… Hinata, where there was and empty part of me and where I was so distanced from anyone else, you've filled that part of me and pulled me back to where I think I belong and well Hinata… I feel like I belong… with you. Hinata will, you be my girlfriend?"

The red on both their faces were the equivalent of a tomato painted red with a sunburn.

"Naruto, I…" started Hinata "I'm glad that I can be all of those things for you…" tears started in her eyes. "You were all of those things for me too… you are like a ray of sunshine to me… you're one of the only things that make me happy and so… Naruto… I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." Tears of joy rolled down her face as did Naruto. Naruto reached out a hand to wipe Hinata's tears.

"We really have to stop crying like we do… we'll be water logged by the end of the day…"

Hinata giggled and then Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. Hinata knew what was coming next and she was happy to accept it. Naruto kissed her sweetly on the lips and she gladly kissed him back. At least this time it was a kiss of love and happiness and in both their minds they were hoping there would be a lot more in the future…

S.Z.- lol well this was an unexpected second chapter for everflowing tears that my best friend begged me to write, so I did. It's a bit happier and fluffier than the first chapter but I mean come on, these two sweethearts need a happy ending somewhere right? Hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
